The Kaiba Family Reunion
by YamiKaiba73
Summary: With a major corporation's contest just around the corner, Seto Kaiba asks his little brother Mokuba help him with the designs for his entry. However, with the unexpected return of Noah, the contest is put on hold slightly when the cyber boy asks for a body. May contain some shipping, no yaoi is included.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who don't know me, I am YamiKaiba 73. In no way am I shipping Yami X Kaiba. I was thinking more like if Kaiba had his own Yami, like Yugi, Marik, and Bakura. But, because this is Kaiba, he is his own Yami. No body sharing for him! Anyways, I started this story a long time ago in a paper notebook, so this is technically a rewrite. So sit back, read some hopefully not bad fanfiction, and it's time to D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!**

* * *

It all started when my big brother Seto entered that contest. So, in a way, he gave me the best birthday present ever.  
Who am I? My name's Mokuba Yuko Kaiba. I'm the Vice President of Kaiba Corp. I help Seto in anyway I can, but be usually does things himself. He's not very trusting to others who try and adjust his technology due to the incident with the Big Five, who trapped him in his own video game.

Speaking of Seto, he just called me on the P.A, so I entered his office to see what he wanted. Everything was orderly and perfect, just the way my brother likes it.  
Seto was sitting at his desk; There were papers across the top of his desk in neat piles, and more papers crumpled up in the wire trash can.

"There you are, Mokuba. I've finally found an Idea to submit to the contest. With the proper materials and assembly, it's sure to win." Seto said as he drew some lines on a blue piece of paper.

"Oh yeah? And what is this 'sure to win' idea?" I asked him. Seto stood up and handed me the blue print, which I looked at.

"Seto, I think you've finally lost it. This looks like a motorcycle with a Duel Disk attached." I said, not sure what to think.

"That's because it is. I call it a Duel Runner." he said as he took the blue prints back.

"So how are you supposed to drive and Duel at the same time?" I asked.

"We will answer that question when the time is right, Mokuba. Do you know why I called you here?" He asked me, looking out one of the many floor to ceiling window.

"I thought it was to show me your wack bag idea?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, Mokuba. I called you here so you could use that brain of yours to help me pull this off. You and someone else I think will be perfect for the job." he said before he laughed.

"Oh great. You're not going to let me sleep until this Duel Runner is done, are you?" I asked.

"I will do anything necessary to win first place in this contest. I won't bow down to anyone else!" he yelled. That's where I rolled my eyes. I've heard this speech about a million times before.

 _ **XxXxX**_

The rest of the day was spent figuring out how to attach a Duel Disk to a bike, creating an engine and skeleton design, looking up and finding suitable parts, working out where to place the hologram generators, and many a coffee and hot chocolate break. By 2:35 A.M., I was so exhausted; I might have fallen asleep at the computer desk. What happened next freaked me out a bit. I had a dream that my screen turned into static. I could barely make out a voice, one I might have known. Either way, it sounded pretty familiar.

 _"Mo... He... Me... Trou..."_ That message played about three times over. As suddenly as it happened, the static disappeared.  
The next thing I knew, Seto was shaking me awake.

"Please tell me you're not going to wake me every time I doze off." I muttered, yawning and rubbing sleep from my eyes.  
Seto shook his head.

"No, Mokuba. You can rest. I just prefer you didn't do it on my designs. Go to bed." he said. I had no complaints and willingly obeyed.

* * *

 **Well, guys, that's it for the first chapter! I'm sorry it's short, I will try to lengthen them up a bit in the future. I really hope you guys liked it, and please let me know what you honestly think. Of course, if you didn't like it, that's okay too. :) I'll see you guys next time, where we should be seeing the rest of the gang. YamiKaiba 73 is signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is up, everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter enough to keep reading this story. As promised, Yugi and the gang will be making their first, but not last, appearance in this chapter. :)**

* * *

It was too early for school. So why was our butler, James, knocking on my door?

"Master Mokuba, your brother says that you are going to be late for school. I highly suggest that you roll out of bed and get dressed." he said. I could hear him walk away.

I grumbled and literally rolled out of bed. I got up, got dressed with whatever was laying on the floor, grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.

Seto wasn't there. He was probably already at work. I took a few pancakes, drowning them in syrup, just the way I like it. All the while I'm eating, I can't stop thinking about what happened last night. It must have been a dream. So why did this bother me so much? Dreams happen all the time.

 _ **XxXxX**_

In the middle of Science, my phone rang rather loudly.  
Everyone was staring at me, including the weird, silent girl who doesn't make eye contact with anyone. I think her name was Rym?

"Um... May I be excused, Mrs Mandango?" I asked my teacher, who nodded.

I am so lucky to have Seto Kaiba as my big brother. Everyone's scared of him. They all think he will personally black mail them if I get hurt or mistreated. I stepped into the hall and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked. At first, static.

"Mokuba..." The voice sounded familiar somehow.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's me, Mokuba. Your brother!"

"You're not my brother!" I said; the voice didn't sound a thing like Seto.

"Wrong. I tried to get a message to you last night. Sorry if I scared you. Don't you remember me, Mokuba? I sorta trapped you and your friends in my virtual world when Seto was hosting his little Duel Monsters contest." he said.

Everything clicked.

"Noah?! But your world was destroyed! We saw it explode!" I said a little too loudly.  
"It was destroyed. But I had a memory file in the Kaiba Corp. Mainframe that you triggered. Well actually Seto kindly triggered it when he tried to delete it." Noah said with a sigh.

"He must not have thought that you where coming back." I said before checking my watch. "Uh, Noah, I have to get back to class. See ya soon?" I asked him.

"Yep. A lot sooner than you think." We hung up.

 _ **XxXxX**_

The rest of my day was pretty boring, unless you count my math teacher falling asleep at the chalk board and my entire math class dismissing themselves.

When I was walking home, I pulled out my phone to check the time. I was shocked when I saw that Noah had changed my Wallpaper to his face.  
"Hi, Mokuba! You really should get more games on your phone besides Chess. I don't like chess, because it reminds me of our father." He said. His picture wasn't moving. Not yet anyway.

"Well I like chess because I have happy memories of playing it with Seto when the other kids in the orphanage would pick on me. Besides, if Seto hadn't challenged Gozaburo to a game, we never would have met. Our lives would be completely different." I said. Noah paused for a bit.

"I guess you're right..." He said.

I bumped into someone just then, causing me to drop Noah, who slid under a table.

"I'm sorry!" I said; when I looked up, I saw my friend Téa.

She smiled warmly at me.

"It's okay, Mokuba. It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. How about some Chocolate Parfett to make up for it? It's on the house!" She asked me.

"Okay! Just let me grab my phone! And thank you!" I said as I reached under the table and Grabbed Noah, whom I turned off.

I entered Burger World with Téa. I usually come here after school every other day, so they know me. Again, one of the many perks of being a younger Brother to Seto Kaiba. Aside from being kidnapped at least once a month, I mean.

I sat on my usual stool as Téa grabbed her apron and hair net.

"So how's Yugi and everyone else doing? I haven't seen them much." I asked as the a customer came in and burped loudly.

"Why don't you ask them, they just came in!" Téa told me, pointing.

"Hey, Téa, Mokuba! Where's Kaiba?" Asked Joey.

"He's working. Other then his jolly old self, he's fine." I said. Joey and Tristan sat down on either side of me, Yugi on Tristan's other side. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"You okay, Yugi?" I asked as Noah started vibrating loudly in my pocket.

"Yeah. I just heard something about a new type of Dueling. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it." Yugi said.

"Was it on motorcycles?" I asked, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked.

"That'd be Seto's Idea." I said just before bursting out laughing.

"And just what is so funny, Mokuba?" Asked my brother. I didn't hear him come in, and apparently neither did Yugi, Joey, Tristan or Téa.

"Nothing! We were just talking about how awesome Card Games on Motorcycles is going to be."

"Move it, Wheeler."

"Make me!"

"Gladly, punk!" He grabbed Joey by the collar, tossed him aside, then took a napkin, wiped the stool down, and placed himself next to me.

"Stop that Vibration coming from your pocket, Mokuba. It's driving me crazy." he said.

"Can I get you anything?" Asked Téa as I pulled my phone out and Joey sat down on Yugi's other side. I guess everyone was far too used to Seto picking on Joey to do anything about it. The results would still be the same. Joey said he didn't mind so much any more, but I could see right through him.

"And get diseases? No thanks." My brother said.

"I guess Kaiba's feelin' cheerful today. Hey, Kaiba! How's the new Duelin' System goin'?" Asked Joey as Noah popped up on my screen.

"I just need a crash dummy. You'll be perfect for the job, Wheeler." My brother said with a small smirk. He then looked at my phone and pulled it away from me. "Mokuba...? What are you doing with this punk's face on your phone?" Seto asked.

"I will have you know that my entire being is in this device!" Noah protested.

"Oh great. It talks." Seto said before putting my phone on mute and pocketing it.

* * *

 **Oh, Kaiba, you never fail to amaze me with your cruelty. Haha, I'll see you guys next time. No guarantees as to when that will be, but some time hopefully soon. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please tell me how I did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so sorry it's been a while since I've updated, so here is a new chapter. (It's about time!) I hope you like it!**

* * *

After explaining to Seto about how Noah got in my phone, I finally got it back. However, I was about to do my homework for the day when our butler, James, announced that there was a Miss Thornwell at the door for Seto. Funny. What would my science teacher want with Seto? parent-teacher conference was last week. It must be a different Miss Thornwell. Curious, I headed to the front door to see Seto talking to a tall, pale woman with white hair and blue eyes. Nope. It was my science teacher all right; I kept myself from their view to listen in.

"I'm surprised you accepted my invitation, Miss Thornwell. I normally have to do things myself." Seto was saying. She giggled a bit.

"Please, call me Kisara. And, yes, I tend to accept invitations from people I admire. Mokuba's told me so much about you; it's pretty obvious he admires his older brother. Of course, it's also pretty hard not to admire one such as yourself."

Something's up here. I never imagined Miss Thornwell to be the flirting type.

"Why don't you come in for a bit? Make yourself comfortable, and I'll grab Mokuba." Seto said.

"Thank you!" my teacher said as she sat on our white leather couch. She was so pale, she made the couch look grey.

I doubled back, and pretended to walk down the hall so Seto wouldn't think I was eavesdropping.

"There you are Mokuba. You're science teacher's here." Seto said.

"It's about my grades, isn't it?" I asked.

"No, it's not. She's going to help us with my Duel Runner project. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just don't do anything embarrassing." I said.

"I wouldn't. You however..." Seto said.

"Hey!" I said as we rounded the corner to see James offering Kisara a cup of tea.

"Hey, Mokuba! How's my favorite student?" she asked.

"Isn't it against school policy for teachers to pick favorites?" I asked. She smiled a bit.

"I'm not on duty. Besides, even with the policy, you're still my favorite!" she said, taking a sip of tea.

"Uh, thanks." I said.

 _ **XxXxX**_

In Seto's lab, we showed Miss Thornwell the blue prints we made last night; She looked them over with a slight frown.

"These are really good. Mokuba? Can I get an essay on how this works?" Before I could reply, she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! You don't have to! But these are seriously good! Maybe we could build two models. One with a masculine design, the other a more feminine approach." my brother stared at my teacher for a bit.

"I like that idea." he said when he was done staring.

"I'm glad. Since I model in my spare time, I can design the outer layers. I'll leave the technical stuff to you boys." she said with a wink.

"Perhaps you'd like to discuss this a bit more over dinner?" Seto asked her.

"I'd like that. Tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll be busy until 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning. Mokuba makes sure I'm home early on Mondays though." Seto said.

Kisara leaned over in her chair and kissed my brother on the cheek.

"See you Monday at noon. I have to go now, speaking of models." she said before leaving.

I could barely keep my laughter in, yet I also felt a bit awkward in the situation. This was my science teacher and brother we were talking about.

"That's enough, Mokuba." Seto said.

"She totally likes you! I saw her flirting with you at the door! Now you're going on a date!" I laughed.

"It's not a date. It's a discussion with dinner." my brother said.

"What do you think a date is?!" I asked. He's never been treated this way by a girl before, so maybe I should take it easy on teasing him.

Noah's face lit up my phone screen. He had an angry emoji and a message saying that his sound was off floating above his head, so I unmuted him.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" he gasped.

"Sorry, Noah!" I said.

"I'm not. What do you want, punk?" Seto asked.

"I want to know if you guys can build me a body! And I mean a real body! One that can feel grass under my feet, wind in my face, and maybe a taller one! You try being stuck in a ten year old body for seven years!" he said.

"I can't. I'm busy making things that actually matter." Seto said.

"What he's trying to say is he's busy finding a way to play Duel Monsters on Motorcycles." I translated.

"Because that's oh so important." Noah said.

"It is if you want to be known as the owner of the best gaming corporation in history. Listen, Mokuba. If he really wants a body, go get your lame brain friends to help. I'm far to busy to be bothered."

It hurt that Seto would call my friends lame brains, but I had my suspicions of why he wanted this to happen, and it might not have anything to do with Duel Runners, Noah or me.

* * *

 **Well I hope you haven't forgotten what happened last and what not. Feel free to review, favorite and follow. You don't have to if you don't want to. I will hopefully be seeing you guys more often now, but no guarantees. I'll do my best! YamiKaiba73 is out!**


End file.
